A Night For Death
by Piximon Girl
Summary: The rating, I'm not too sure about. There are no swears, yet there is a death scene. Nothing too gory.


My house was still.The thunder boomed as the lightning crashed outside.No electricity was left anywhere in the city.We had plenty of candles.Many were lit.Me and TK sat on the floor of our living room in front of the blazing fire.As the sparks flew, my thoughts were on TK.Sweet innocent TK, he didn't deserve me as a brother, but I was the only brother he had.Both of our parents were out for the night, leaving us alone.TK started to drift to sleep, his head in my lap.Two years ago was when we last saw the digiworld, and TK had lost Patamon, and he was often lonely.My gaze shifted to the fire.The heat brought warmth to my body, as the smoke brought tears to my eyes.I took my hand and rubbed my eyes, brushing away my tears.More came, and I realized that I was crying.I missed Gabumon, his words of wisdom, his companionship, and his fondness of my harmonica.I understood how TK felt then.

A knock on the door startled my deep thought and TK woke from his light sleep.TK stood up without a word to get the door.I saw him disappear in the hallway carrying a yellow candle.As I heard the door open, I could hear a deathly gasp, a few paces, and then a loud thud.I quickly got up, took my own candle, and ran to the door.I saw a masked man in the hallway, all dressed in black, and on the ground, was TK.He was lying on his back with a dagger plunged in his heart.A red bloodstain streaked across his shirt and dribbled on the wooden floorboard.The candle was snuffed out, yet still in TK's limp hand, and his face was a deathly white.His chest was going up and down, slowly, and steadily.His gasps of air were more desperate with each breath, until he mumbled with his last breath so softly.

"Matt…don't forget me…" with that.His heavy eyelids closed to leave no signs of life.I bent down to feel his pulse, but no heartbeat could be made out.

"You killed him…" I mumbled.I looked up showing pure hatred. "YOU KILLED HIM!" I shouted and leapt at the stranger.I pinned him down in some hand-to-hand wrestling.We rolled on the floor, bracing each other's arms.Looking for something I could use, in the dim light I found my dad's cell phone.I turned myself onto the stranger and using the heel of my hand, knocked him in the head.Dazed, he lay on the floor to regain himself.I stood up, and using dad's cell phone, I called a nearby police department.

"Hello?This is Matt Ishida calling from Odiba, and I need someone here right away!" I nearly shouted into the receiver.

"Okay, where do you live?Wait a minute, I know your father Matt, so don't bother telling me where you live.I know.Someone will be there quickly."

"Thank you." I hung up.As soon as I did, I was pummeled down by the 'vistor' in no time at all.He punched me in the stomach repeatedly and hit my throat, hard.I was having trouble breathing.He raised his fist for another blow until I knocked him off me.Holding my stomach, I went to blow the candle out so he couldn't see me.As soon as I did, the door burst open and two policemen walked in.One of them went to the murderer, while the other one went and found me.As he picked me up, I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital and saw the policemen sitting in the corner.When I sat up, I collapsed back in bed.I saw a machine hooked to me, probably to keep me alive.Then, one of them looked at me, and just started to talk to me.

"My boy, you were really lucky that you aren't dead.That was Pete, one of the most dangerous murderers in the country.I'm terribly sorry about your brother though…and your parents…" I drew my breath waiting for the rest."…earlier that evening, they had a car accident.Both of them dying instantly.They were found just an hour ago." The policeman looked down at his shoes.I was crying. I was the only one left, and I had nowhere to go.

"Can I be alone?Please?" One policeman nodded and both of them left.I looked at my empty hospital room, and my eyes shifted back to the machine.Just then, a nurse came walking in.

"Excuse me, Matt?Is it okay for me to talk to you for a little bit?" she asked.I sighed.

"Sure." She sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Matt, you might not live for much longer, the intruder permanently damaged your throat, and you can't breathe without this machine."

"Then unplug me.Let me live in happiness with my family.It's where I belong too." The nurse looked shocked for a minute, then went over, and turned off the machine.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"You're welcome." Then she left the room.I waited until, no more oxygen could be drawn into my mouth.The world started to fade, until, nothing was left.

Sorry that I waited till the end for this, but I had the perfect beginning all set out.Digimon does not belong to me, or else I would not be a fanfiction author.Dedications are for Pally Mon, Calypso Baby, school_gurl, and nika815.Please, no flaming.


End file.
